Since the invention of indoor plumbing people have occasionally been stranded on a toilet without toilet tissue because they did not realize there was very little or none at all nearby when they took a seat. Using whatever alternative material was within reach, moving awkwardly around the restroom area searching for toilet tissue, or calling for help were a few of the available remedies.
Fixtures for holding standard toilet tissue rolls vary greatly in every aspect of their design and engineering. There is no standard or average size spindle mounting hole diameter.
Standard toilet tissue roll holders have axle shafts much smaller than the center tube of standard toilet tissue rolls causing wobbling when unrolling.
Devices to house additional standard toilet tissue rolls in the proximity of a toilet can be found in great number.
Small packages of all sorts of tissue types can be found in great number.
The need to solve the problem of running out of toilet tissue while utilizing a toilet is long established. U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,909 filed May 6, 1954 and issued Aug. 6, 1957 to L.O. Glaner addressed the problem.
U.S. Pat No. 5,255,861 issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Saul Lerner also addressed the problem.
Primary, wall mounted holders for the use of standard toilet rolls, and devices for storage of additional standard toilet tissue roll when empty require replenisment of their supply of standard toilet tissue roll or rolls, and have no provision for a smaller auxiliary amount of tissue when inevitably the need for replenishment is overlooked or ignored.
Standard toilet tissue rolls are too large to provide convenient or discreet concealment on a user's person for use under other circumstances in other locations.
Almost all small packages of differing tissue types or of other design types are not the commonly preferred perforated roll format for toilet use, and/or they have no adequate means of protection from the rigors of storage and/or travel.
Camping and other portable-need toilet tissue products are designed for an outdoor application and have no capability to be included conveniently in the indoor restroom environment.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 to Glaner long ago recognized the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as being the interior of the center tube of a standard toilet tissue, and more specifically inside the spindle of a holder. But the Glaner device claims cite the device as being a spindle for turning, for turning movement, and rotabably supporting the spindle. There is no provision to establish mounting points anywhere but the center of the axis of the spindle. Glaner is a spindle for use in a specific type and specific size of holder. There is no provision for the device to be a universal replacement in many other types and many other sizes of fixtures. If the Glaner device, or any other spindle is of a size to completely utilize the inside diameter of a toilet tissue roll so to maximize the amount of auxiliary tissue within, then that spindle and an unused toilet tissue roll would not have sufficient clearance to spin in a great number of holders manufactured in recent years. There are no provision to mount the Glaner spindle in a holder with holes smaller than the cylindrical trunnions it cites.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 to Lerner also recognizes the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as inside the tube of a toilet tissue roll. But by surrounding a typical small spindle with a supply of toilet tissue to snugly fit in between the spindle and the inner core of the main toilet paper roll, and firmly supporting the toilet paper roll on the spindle, the Lerner device limits itself to only those holders large enough to accommodate an unused toilet tissue roll rotating from its center point. And the auxiliary tissue roll of Lerner with its hollow center would crush easily, and would have no small protective case so it could be stored outside the restroom setting.